


Wake Up Call

by SarcasticSmiler



Series: SpringFRE prompt fills [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, teen dwarves, weredog!Fíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSmiler/pseuds/SarcasticSmiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 29 - Morning wood? More like morning gas.</p><p>Kili isn't the only little shit of the pair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a thought and then this just seemed to happen....and, yeah, weredog!Fili strikes again.

He was dreaming.

Dreaming of his brother as he so often did nowadays.

Of calloused fingers trailing over his skin and golden hair tickling his face.

Soft lips and cool beads pressing kisses.

Kíli moaned, shifting restlessly beneath his brother’s body, hands gripping muscular thighs where they straddled him.

He flinched, nose wrinkling.

Something wasn’t right.

The dream fading as he registered something tapping the side of his face.

Fíli’s tail.

A sound.

The soft hiss of air escaping.

Then it hit him.

“Oh **_Mahal!_** ” Kíli choked, flailing about in an attempt to wave away the smell and cover his nose and mouth at the same time.

“Wha?” the tail by Kíli’s face disappeared, instead he was faced with confused, sleepy blue eyes as Fíli sat up on top of the furs, nose wrinkling in distaste.

“Oh no, don’t blame me,” pointing an accusing finger at his brother, Kíli glared, “That’s _all_ you! I was having a lovely dream and you and your fat arse ruined it!”

Fíli blinked. Slowly.

Kíli huffed, his brother might look like the rising sun, but he definitely wasn’t a morning person.

“Me?”

“Yes, you. What did you even _eat_?” Kíli asked, normally he enjoyed looking at his naked, dishevelled older brother in the morning, but right now he was more concerned with getting the smell _away_ from him.

“I may have gone to pond yesterday,” Fíli offered, a small smile creeping onto his face.

“The pond?” Kíli looked at his brother, dark eyebrow quirked as he took in the smile, “The same pond that’s filled with manky, stagnant water? The pond you’re not meant to drink from?”

Fíli’s smile morphed into a smirk, “Maybe.”

“You did this on purpose!” Kíli accused, a horrified look on his face as Fíli fell back to the covers in laughter, “You’re a horrible, _horrible_ brother!”

Kíli pouted, arms crossed over his chest, glaring at his brother as Fíli cackled in utter glee.

There were days when he questioned his love for his brother.

This was certainly one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> My mind seems to be stuck in my weredog!Fili verse so if anyone has any prompts/suggestions for it I'll gladly hear them, (either here or on [tumblr](http://sarcasticsmilerrandomness.tumblr.com/))


End file.
